the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
On the rooftop/meeting the Hobo
Here's how on the rooftop and meeting the Hobo goes in Sailor Moon rides on The Polar Express. the Hero Boy, Sailor Moon, the Inner Scouts, Barney, Brian, Drake, and Josh opened the passenger door and found themselves once again at the same scenario as before. They stood at the edge of the car, nothing between them but the coupler connected to the opposite car. But knowing the girl's fate was on the line, they quickly jumped onto the next car and hurried inside. They burst through the car, passed the only passenger inside, and when they got out through the door all they could see was the passing tracks between the snow-covered forest Raye Hino/Sailor Mars: There's no sign of them! Hero Boy: to Lonely Boy and runs up to him Where'd they go? What happened to them? Please, she's in big trouble! You have to help us! boy merely turns his head out the window. The crew looks out to see the light of a torch, as the silhouettes of the Conductor escorting Hero Girl indicate where they are Josh: What are they doing up on the roof?! Barney: I don't know! But we gotta get up there! quick haste, Hero Boy, Sailor Moon, the Inner Scouts, Barney, Brian, Drake, and Josh race out of the car and cautiously climb up the ladder to the roof. As the wind blew violently against them, they could see the trees and mountains passing them rapidly. As they neared the top, they could see The Conductor and Hero Girl a short distance away Hero Boy: Hey! Hey! We found your ticket! Wait! Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury: They can't hear us! Hero Boy: Hey! Wait! We have your ticket! slowly make their way along the roof, doing their best to follow whatever footprints could be seen. Just then, they noticed something peculiar: The light that was faded before, suddenly got bigger and brighter Drake: Is that them? Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter: I don't know. But only one way to find out. make their way towards the light, with the wind brushing against them and the snow crunching with every step. As they got close to the light, they heard the sound of faint music. And to their amazement, the light came from a makeshift campfire set above the train and a man sitting besides the flames tuning some sort of instrument while a pot hangs above the fire. He wore a set of brown clothes, a long coat with matching slacks and a hat, along with a pair of red mittens. This hobo-like figure hums a tune to himself with the instrument, when he takes notice of the boy and the others standing over him Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon: Excuse us, mister? Hobo stops and turns to them Hobo: Is there something I can do for you? Hero Boy: We're looking for a girl. Hobo: A gi...? then bursts into laughter Ain't we all? louder Josh: It's nothing like that. Hero Boy: out the ticket We have her ticket. Hobo: the ticket, and examines it Well, lookie. Lookie here. What is this? This is an official, authentic, genuine ticket to ride. the ticket back Oh, you better keep this in a safe place, young man. If I was you... I keep all my valuables right here. his shoe Right here in the old size 13. Experience shows this is the safest place. Hero Boy puts the ticket in his slipper Hobo: Not that I have much use for those. Tickets. I ride for free. Brian: You mean you can ride on this train whenever you want to. Hobo: Oh, yeah, yeah. I hop aboard this rattler any time I feels like it. I own this train. Oh, yeah. It's like I'm the king of this train. Yeah. The king of the Pol Ex. In fact, I am the king of the North Pole! (It echoes all around as the camera zooms out) Drake: And that just proves all hobo's are crazy. Mina Aino/Sailor Venus: him Drake: Uh! Hobo: Oh, where's my manners? Sit, sit. Sit. Take a load off. Hey, would you like some Joe? the pot off the fire, pours it into a couple of mugs Nice hot refreshment. Perfect for a cold winter's night. Boy and the heroes each accepted a mug and peered down towards the black liquid in their cups. Doing their bests to be neighborly, they slowly took a sip from their cups and allowed the scolding hot beverage to flow down their throats.... Until they saw the Hobo squeeze one of his socks into the pot, causing them to choke a bit Hobo: There. Bless you. Mina Aino/Sailor Venus: I drank sock juice! Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury: Suddenly, I lost my appetite. Hero Boy: What about Santa? Hobo: Santa? Hero Boy: Isn't he the king of the North Pole? Hobo: You mean.... out a Santa hat You mean this guy? Hobo puts the hat on top of his other hat, then he starts imitating Santa Claus' signature "Ho, Ho, Ho" chuckle while Hero Boy and the heroes stare with a bit of uncertainty at the hobo's strange antics. After a while, he stops chuckling and removes the Santa hat Hobo: What exactly is your persuasion on the big man? Since you brought him up. Hero Boy: Well, I... I want to believe. But.... Hobo: But you don't want to be bamboozled. You don't wanna be let down the primrose path. You don't want to be conned or duped, have the wool pulled over your eyes. Hoodwinked. You don't wanna be taken for a ride, RAILROADED!!!!!! the Hobo points out the reasons, he packs away his camping gear and taking his coffee pot he scoops a pile of snow and pours it over the fire quickly dousing it until all became dark again as the boy and the heroes jump from the steam. Once he got all his stuff together in a pole and bag, he turns back to the boy and the group Hobo: Seeing is believing. Am I right? Hero Boy: But what about this train? Hobo: What about it? Hero Boy: We're all really going to the North Pole? Aren't we? Hobo: Aren't we? Mina Aino/Sailor Venus: Wait a minute, are you saying this is all nothing, but..... a dream? Hobo: You said it, kid. Not me. Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon: Sorry, sir. But I ain't buying it. Hobo: Frankly bubble head, if it was, I wouldn't want to wake up. a huge gulp of coffee Ah! So, the mg down let's go find that girl! that said, the Hobo picks up a wooden box along with his stuff and proceeds to lead Hero Boy and the others across the train. But then he pauses a moment when something comes across his mind Hobo: One other thing. Do you believe in ghosts? Boy and the group shook their heads simultaneously, implying no Hobo: Interesting. onward Boy and the heroes do their best to keep up with the Hobo. But even with all the stuff he's carrying, the Hobo manages to keep ahead from the others and they soon found it hard to see him in the dark Hero Boy: Wait. Wait! Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon: Hey, wait! before their eyes, the Hobo seems to vanish completely into the snow as if the falling flakes of white swirled all around him and carried him off into the night. With the Hobo gone, Hero Boy and the heroes found themselves all alone in the cold, dark night Barney: Where did he just go? Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury: I don't know! The computer can't pick him up anywhere! It's like he just vanished! Hero Boy: I have to wake up. Yeah! I have to wake up! Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon: Uh, kid? Hero Boy: his hand Wake up, wake up, wake up! his face Wake up! then bends down and tosses snow in his face Wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP! buries his face in the snow, and muffles Wake up! Drake: He's cracked, he's loosing it. Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon: Kid! Hero boy by the pajamas and shakes him Kid, snap out of it! This is not a dream! Get a hold of yourself! they hear a loud train whistle that causes everyone to turn to the front. Suddenly, a light pierces through the winter cloud and a familiar voice approaches them. And at first, it almost sounded like the Hobo's voice Hobo: KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!!!!!! Kid, get your head out of the clouds! Wake up, kid! There's no sleepwalking on the Polar Express! it turned out, it really was the same Hobo with a lamp tied to his hat and he walked toward the group with a pair of skis on his feet Drake: Dude, where have you been?! You left us and the kid was about to have a breakdown! Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter: Oh, let it go! Hobo: We gotta jump them knuckles. himself and lends a hand Come on, kid. Flip my shoulders. Grab my lily. a swing of his arms, the Hobo manages to lift the Hero Boy onto his shoulders and moves on forward, while the others follow close behind him That skirt you're chasing must have moved ahead. Barney: Excuse me, Mr. Hobo, but what is going on? Hobo: forward We gotta hightail it to the hog, pronto. Hero Boy: To the hog? Hobo: The engine. The engine, you tenderfoot. We gotta make the engine before we hit Flat Top Tunnel. Hero Boy: How come? Hobo: So many questions. There is but one inch of clearance between the roof of this rattler and the roof of Flat Top Tunnel. Savvy? Raye Hino/Sailor Mars: I think we get it. Brian: But what's Flat Top Tunnel? Josh: I think we're about to find out. Look! ahead Boy and the others turn to see that the Polar Express was about ready to climb up a hill. At the rate it was going, it would only be a matter of time before it went downhill and then.... Hobo: It's just the run up to the hump, lads. This will be interesting. Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon: Guys, hold your ground! that was easier said than done, for as the train steadily climbed up the hill, they could feel their feet slipping to the back of the Express. The Hobo looks back to see a chunk of snow has fallen off the back and exposed a handle on the roof. Using one of his sticks, he catches himself from falling further and the others grab hold of the Hobo. But the sudden stop causes the boy to fall off his shoulders Our heroes: gasps Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon: KID!!!! luckily the boy manages to grab on as he dangles over the rapidly passing surface. And then the Hobo could see that the Polar Express was almost at the top of the hill. Time was running low and fast Hobo: Get back on, kid. Hurry! his stick out Grab my muck stick. the Hero Boy grabs onto the stick and feels himself thrusted into the air landing onto the Hobo's skis. Just in time as the train finally descends down to the bottom of the hill at a rapid pace. The Hobo uses this momentum to ski their way down to the front of the Express Brian: We'll never catch up them! Barney: Not to worry, I have an idea! then makes the others have skis on their feet Drake: Skis?! Barney: Now let's hang on! heroes then use the rapid momentum of the downhill plunge to ski at a great velocity over one car to another as they all scream at the top of their lungs. Until eventually, they were nearly neck-and-neck with the Hobo and Hero Boy and for a moment all seemed to be working well for both skiers. That is until they finally saw Flat Top Tunnel from a distance: A foreboding tunnel that resembled a face, with holds for the eyes and icicles for teeth Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury: That must be Flat Top Tunnel! Josh: And we're heading straight for it! Hobo: There's only one trick to this, lads. When I say "jump"! they are close to the tunnel as it lights up as it's teeth get knocked away as the Hobo disappears Hobo: You jump! Brian: He's gone! Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon: There's no time to figure out what happened to him! We gotta jump! an instant, Hero Boy and our heroes make a great leap forward with a mighty cry before diving straight into the coal pit mere inches before the train goes under the tunnel Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Non Canon Projects Category:Thomas' Adventures Series